1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper assemblies and more specifically to a windshield wiper assembly with impact action which knocks sleet, ice, or snow off a wiper blade.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered by motorist is the collection of sleet, ice, or snow on a wiper blade. The removal of the sleet, ice, or snow requires the driver to stop and knock thereof off the wiper blade by hand. Some big semi-truck drivers will have to pull out a ladder and climb on the hood to clean the wiper blades. Some drivers will try to knock-off the sleet, ice, or snow while driving and other drivers will tolerate an obstructed windshield; either scenario creates a driving hazard. Unfortunately, it appears that no device exists commercially to remedy the wiper blade problem.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wiper assembly with impact action which knocks sleet, ice, or snow off a wiper blade to increase safety.
The present invention provides a wiper assembly with impact action that knocks sleet, ice, or snow off a wiper blade. The wiper assembly with impact action includes a wiper arm base, a wiper arm, and an impact motor. The wiper arm base is pivoted by a wiper motor assembly. A roller cam is attached to a shaft of the impact motor. The impact motor is mounted to the wiper arm base. The wiper arm is pivotally attached to the wiper arm base on one end and a wiper blade is attached on the other end of the wiper arm. A contact portion extends from the one end of the wiper arm. A contact surface is formed on an end of the contact portion to mate with the roller cam. Rotation of the roller cam will cause the wiper blade to momentarily lift, off the surface of the windshield. When the wiper blade drops, the resulting impact will cause sleet, ice, or snow on the wiper blade to be knocked-off. The impact motor may be rotated utilizing an electric switch, some type of cycling control, or any other suitable method.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wiper assembly with impact action which knocks sleet, ice, or snow off a wiper blade.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a wiper assembly with impact action which increases motorist safety during sleet, ice, or snow conditions.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.